


The Beginning

by Iirly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Budding Relationship, Darkstar Universe, F/M, Original work - Freeform, Panic Attacks, cyborg love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iirly/pseuds/Iirly
Summary: Dax has been part of the Darkstar Crew for the past year and is fitting in.  Recently discovering the Commander has a crush on him he decideds to use their comfortable friendship to find out.  But is emotional Nomad ready for a serious relationship?  Spoiler Alert, Dax doesn't handle focused attention well. That's bound to change, right?
Relationships: Commander Iirly/Daxian
Comments: 1





	The Beginning

Commander Balsam returned from a long day planet side visiting with her family. She was tired and she just wanted to relax, preferably with a bath and a cup of the tea she’d bought. Gathering her bag up she waved to the shuttle pilot and headed to the lift up to the main decks. As the lift began to elevate slowly, she tapped her hex to activate the ship comms connection. “Guys, I’m home!” Her statement was met with silence, but she shrugged it off. As the lift passed C deck, she heard Chandra yell something and saw what she swore was confetti. She tilted her head in slight confusion and stepped off of the lift and walked to the only door on the top deck and through it as Symon opened it for her. She dropped her bag near her desk and walked to the small closet hanging up her coat failing to notice that she was not alone.  
Dax sat on the couch with his feet propped up on one of the arms, reading through his Hexpad. The Hylax barely looked up. “Hey commander.” He said quietly. Iirly jumped three feet to the left, covering her mouth as a shriek escaped. This in turn startled Dax who looked up and around to see what the danger was. “Oh my god Dax, how long have you been there?!” he let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “Hey, easy, easy… It’s just me, and I knew you’d be back soon, so I came up here to meet you. Got distracted with this story about some Hylax who was purchased by the Benefactor and basically disappeared.” He stood, tossing his pad down and walked over to the commander and tried to pull her into a hug. She stiffened and he pulled his hands back holding them up in surrender. “Sorry, overstepping my boundaries. Guess I got those signals wrong.”  
Iirly lifted her eyes to meet the digital optics of her acquisitions officer. He looked almost hurt which made her in turn feel bad. “Maybe I should get going,” He said and walked around her toward the door slowly. She turned to watch him and sighed. “Dax wait.” He stopped and turned his head slightly. “Yeah?” She walked over to him and slid her arms around his waist resting her head on his back. “You didn’t get anything wrong. I was just jumpy. You startled me. I’m glad you’re here. Stay? Please?” Dax felt a smile take over his face plates and he placed his hand on hers at his waist. “So its true. You are interested in me and here I was thinking I was reading you all wrong.” Gently he pulled her arms from his waist and turned around to face her and guided her up the step then slid his arms around her. “Now that’s better, isn’t it?” She nodded. “Don’t be smug about it Dax. I know how you are.” He feigned shock. “Why would I do something like that to my superior officer?” He teased. Gently he pressed his brow plate to her forehead. “Seriously, not being smug. Just, surprised. Didn’t think it was true. I mean I am a Hylax. We’re not exactly a popular choice for lovers.” Iirly placed a hand against his mosaic of a cheek and Dax pressed his face into her touch. She was surprised how warm the metal was and how the plates shifted around to make very clear expressions. It made her smile and she tapped the plate in the center of his face where a nose would be were he human. “Boop!” Dax’s eyes widened and a smile crawled across his face, then an incredulous look of curiosity. “Did you just boop me?” Emboldened, the commander draped her arms around the cyborg’s neck and booped him again, this time with her own nose. “And if I did?” He smiled, the plates over his eyes shifting up in surprise. “Then I might have to do this…” His fingertip came up to her face and gently tapped the end of her nose. “Boop!”  
For several long minutes she just observed his face. She found it fascinating and traced seams where plates of his face met. Dax swallowed hard, the lubricant that was essentially the cybernetic version of saliva feeling too thick in his mouth for comfort. Anxiety welled up in his core as she observed him causing him to fidget and his eyes to shift. He couldn’t take it anymore and as gently as he could, he backed away from her and walked off a few steps. “Dax? Did I do something wrong? Dax?” He couldn’t stop himself and kept walking, toward the door of her quarters and out of it. Once it closed behind him, he all but ran to the lift and jammed the docking bay button with his thumb. He felt as if he couldn’t breathe, like he was going through his transformation all over again. When the door opened, he shoved past a couple of Daedalus employees and over to the corridor that lead to his quarters. He tapped the code in and gave his voice print, impatiently willing the door to open faster. When it finally opened, he rushed in, activating the locks behind and leaning against the closed door. Then in a rush of realization it hit him what just happened and what he had done.  
“Dax, fucking idiot! What are you panicking for? Why did you run? This is Iirly, not that whore on the station or Di’era. He smacked himself in the head and walked over to his bunk flopping in it. “Fuck do I know how to fuck things up.” The communicator on his Hex chirped pleasantly and he rolled over, groaning to look at it. It was Iirly and he sighed loudly. “Hey.” He said, trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice. “You ok? You ran out of my room like a bat outta hell.” He covered his optics holding his wrist above his face. “Yeah, I, I panicked, and I ran like an idiot and I’m sorry. I honestly wasn’t expecting you to be interested or reciprocate or anything. I was completely unprepared for the attention. Just. Give me some time okay? I want this. I really do. But I have more baggage than a tour ship on a trek to Sag A*.” She was quiet for a moment. “I get it Dax. I’ve read your file. No rush, no pressure. Whenever you’re ready.” He nodded to the room. “Thanks. Dax out.” He closed the connection and let his arm flop to his side. She understood. Of course she did, why would he be surprised? Iirly was perfect. At least to him and he was so certain that she would turn him away he decided to play it straight. “I do not deserve her but thank you Universe. I’m an asshole, and a liar and a cheat. And yet you saw fit to give me a second chance, at everything. I am not going to fuck this up. Not this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Calm down Dax! This is likely the beginning of a story, we'll see how it goes. If It turns out it's just a simple one shot I'll remove this.


End file.
